User talk:RCWizard
Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gearhead page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 20:59, May 15, 2009 Some startup advise I miss. First, try navigating the drop-out menus on the left. There are a great many articles already entered. Feel free to add anything (click edit ate the top of that page) that you feel may be missing. Second, try looking up the title of the quest, name of the area, or name of the equipment or character (not player characters - there's just too many of those and they would exist on a user page) that you may be looking for into the search bar on the left. If it doesn't seem to be there a red link will appear at the top of the page that comes up. Some alternate "close matches" will be listed below a line on that page as well. If none of the close matches fit, click on the red link and then on the next page you are creating a new article. Entering the information is fairly easy. There are templates; typing in where THING equals Item, NPC (for non-player character - the green names), Locations, Spells, etc. After typing in the subst (substitute) and colon many choices will come up. For a close to comprehensive list try looking a PotRoast42's page). For the full (and really really long list), you can also look here. It all seems more complicated than it really is. After the first time you go through it, you'll get it. Good luck, have fun. RCWizard 06:01, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Excel Yeah I thought of the excel idea before and quickly learned that wikia is not compatable :( Potroast42 22:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) References To make note of a reference within the game to the real world, simply add the reference on the References page and make a note of that on the main page's talk page. Look at Gamma's page for an example. I'm sorry its a little hard to explain. --Potroast42 01:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Conflicting Categories Yes, the conflicting categories should removed. There should only be one category involving level and one category involving school. Potroast42 17:50, 12 June 2009 (UTC) New Creature Template Hi RCWiz I just thought it might be sort of helpful to show you an example of the complete use of the new template: Kraken (Boss) --Potroast42 21:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) You can add the minion and the speech in the "at a glance" box and the physical attacks can be put in text at the top of the known spells section. I plan to level a death wizard to learn beguile to get screenshots. Stuff Hey! Thanks for making those modifications to my creature lay out. I 'preciate it. Could you also take a look at a new front page. I do believe that it is a little cluttered and not fitting of a wiki. Too much information. Additionally, what would you need with beguile? My current character is a necromancer with enough experience past to have learned beguile. And... perhaps help you. Additionally, while I admire the ingenuity of your imagemap, would a simple redirect in the file: page not be simpler? Thanks for you time! The Pedant 07:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I certainly understand the non-bleary wish. By the time I read your reply, it was just after four o'clock in the morning. But now that I have some much needed sleep, perhaps I can better explain to you the #REDIRECT command. If you place that command in any editable area and place a link directly after it, it will automatically redirect the searching user to that link. I believe there are a few redirects already in place on the wiki. Fragments of the Key is one such example. And is, in fact, a double redirect. As for the beguile, I thought you had something planned for it. Or a strategy that, while using it, would help you. I suppose that is what I get for reading other people's messages at three in the morning. On the other hand, it would be interesting to have your character as a friend. However, continuing, I'll get screenshots of beguile uploaded ASAP. On the note of the new Main Page, do you think the second div/table thing would look better with three columns and put the portals into a neat list that used images from the list after activating the Spiral Door? Again, thanks for you time, The Pedant 14:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hey RCWiz, Just wanted to let you know that I upgraded your user abilities to rollback, which means that you can revert a single user's edits (probably vandalism) with a single click. I hope this makes editing the wiki a little bit easier for you. --Potroast42 12:19, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Assets List I don't think KI would be willing to give us the list because I'd think they'd want to have surprises within the game. Also, it sort of takes the fun out of editing the wiki. I'm sorry, but I think that everyone here can contribute as much of Grizzleheim as possible. I know I will contribute as much as I possibly can. --Potroast42 12:03, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Test Realm If anything is in the test realm simply tag it with . Once the update goes live, I and probably you will go through and verify everything and delete the tag. --Potroast42 21:29, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Sysop I thought that it was about time to get some new help with the site so I raised your user rights to sysop. You can now delete pages, edit the sidebar (which I'm currently working on), and edit all mediawiki pages along with countless other things. If you have any questions, you can email me at potroast42@gmail.com Potroast42 12:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. Congrats on becoming the #2 editor on the site. You'll probably pass me in the near future. Yeah, I figured it out. I didn't realize that you had to go in the plain text mode for the templates to work. By the way, would I be able to help by adding stuff from the Test Realm, or should I wait until it is released? --CinnamonSpider 17:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for pointing out the Lightning Bats Item Card page in the first place. When I first came across those different variations in Item Cards last night, I was a bit flabbergasted and not sure how to list them. You, User:OKRedleg, and User:Potroast42 have helped me to become a much better editor than when I first started and didn't know anything. ^.^ Hopefully, I dont' make too many grammar mistakes when updating all this stuff. I'm one of those many kids that didn't learn a thing from our failed education system. Take care Professor! ^.^ Instances Hi RC, My name is Jaycee - Currently one of the admins, but have been pretty invisible for a little while due to one thing or another. Firstly congratulations on sysop - you definitely seem to deserve it and with the current growth we definitely need the help. Originally we did have things tagged as Towers - but I had so many users reply with do not understand - what do you mean - and responses of that isnt a tower or this is a tower - I came up with the current (simplified?) tags. Tagging things with tower does tend to confuse some users (especially those in Wizard City) as there are many tower shaped / like things that are not instances. Jaycee27 00:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Another Question It sounds like Grizzleheim is going to be added tonight, so I'll just wait. For some reason I had to create a new wizard for the test realm, so it would have taken awhile for me to get very far. Anyway.. I have a Tunic of the Whirlwind in my inventory, but its stats are different that what has been listed on this site. Was this something that was changed in an update, and should I change it to what my item says? Sorry for all of the questions. I usually write full, plain text game guides so this is a little new to me. --CinnamonSpider 04:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. The one in my collection has 15+, 7% Storm Resistance, Any school. That is also different. I guess it's possible that the outfit was changed or, like Soldiers Wraps, when it is dropped it matches the school of the character. The character of mine that owns it is a Diviner. Although that is only a theory and it doesn't explain the difference here. RCWizard 05:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Treasure Card Crafting Just discovered Niles, The Balance Tree sells Balance School Treasure Card recipes, in the process of updating all of those treasure cards with the recipie information, my question though, should I add crafting to the their listing of categories? New Vendor Categories??? That sounds like a huge, (as if what we all are already doing isn't), undertaking to go back through all the vendors and add in those extra categories. I went back after I got your first message and took crafting off those new NPC vendors I am working, but now i'm not sure if we should leave it on. Hat Vendors, Ring Vendors, Reagent Vendors, Recipe Vendors X.X My head is starting to hurt. (swoon) Maybe we should ask the rest of the admins what they think? Vendors Hey RCWiz, I just added categories to all of the pages labeled in the Category:Vendor category. I know that there are definitely more vendors than those labeled there, but those should give everybody an idea of the basic categorization. --Potroast42 12:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Question On the Recipie Vendor Wul'yahm, it has Housing Vendor on his lists of categories, but he doesn't actually sell housing items, just recipes to make house items. Wasn't sure about that, so I thought I'd ask our resident professor. ^.^ User:ColinRainbowRider Additional Categories oops - meant which type of recipe, Equipment, Treasure Card, or House. What you put is what I was wondering about doing in the future. RCWizard 22:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Now that my coffee and donut has kicked in, maybe we should start slapping Item Type (Boots, Rings, etc.) Recipes in there before the list grows too large. What do you think? RCWizard 23:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) * I suppose for the sake of thoroughness, or would that be more like total analness, lets go for it. On updating all those school exclusive recipe vendors scattered all over Krokotopia, i've already been tagging them with Hat/Robe/Boot Recipe categories. User:ColinRainbowRider there are so many jokes here... none of them appropriate... Must Restrain suffice to say I'll follow yer lead RCWizard * I guess this means I'll need to go back over the regular vendors and add in those sub categories. ^.^;;; Ugh, now that I think about it, adding in 9 different sub categories to the Equipment Vendor category sounds painstaking. I don't even want to think about House sub Categories . . . How did I get dragged into this? I thought I was just the Boss Looter. @.@ I'm too young to be getting carpal tunnel. >.< Articles You told me to make articles but i dont know how Reagent Templates I figured it out like two minutes after I asked, but thank you anyway! I think I have pretty much everything figured out now. --CinnamonSpider 07:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Character Creation Please help me!!! I cannot figure out how to make my person! Can you please help and fast!! - Rennwolf 13:54, 2009 July 4 First, check how to create an Account. Then, check to see how to create a character RCWizard 21:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Different Crafting Stations I hadn't noticed it the first time I updated Nile's Recipe Shop but next to the materials, it shows the cooldown time and crafting station requirements. The Scorpion Treasure Card and Scarab Treasure Card only require the Basic Crafting Station, but the rest of the treasure cards require a Reagent Crafting Station, not sure where you get that, as I'm only to the first Marleybone crafting Quest. Also, housing recipes require a Housing Crafting Station; however, there are a few Housing recipes that can be made on the Basic Crafting Station. Confusing much? As if needing a specific crafting rank wasn't enough of a pain, they toss in different crafting stations to fun. @.@ My head is spinning.